ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019 live action/3D animated movie reboot)/@comment-31964356-20170628035113
(Voice cast members ideas) *Elijah Wood as Thomas (voice, ever since Mumble's voice in the Happy Feet movie series) *Richard Horvitz as Percy (voice, ever since Dagget's voice on The Angry Beavers) *Ice Cube as Gordon (voice, ever since the Candle Maker's voice in The Book of Life (2015)) *Dan Castellaneta as Henry (voice, ever since Joe Quimby's voice in The Simpsons franchise) *Ben Stiller as James (voice, ever since Alex the Lion's voice in the Madagascar movie series) *Dakota Fanning as Mavis (voice, ever since the title character's voice in Coraline (2009)) *Jeff Bennett as Duck (voice, ever since Clay's voice on Xiaolin Showdown) *Travis Willingham as Oliver (voice, ever since Joe with Yellow Hat's voice on Regular Show) *Dustin Hoffman as Toby (voice, ever since Shifu's voice in the Kung Fu Panda movie series) *Frank Welker as Edward (voice, ever since Fred Jones' voice in the Scooby-Doo franschise) *Danny Cooksey as Bill (voice, ever since Milo Kamalani's voice on Pepper Ann) *Tom Kenny as Ben (voice, ever since Jake Spider-Monkey's voice on My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Tara Charendoff as Lady (voice, ever since Twilight Sparkle's voice on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jeremy Irons as Diesel 10 (voice, ever since Scar's voice in the Lion King franchise) *Tim Curry as Splatter (voice, his own voice) *Seth MacFarlane as Dodge (voice, ever since Stewie Griffin's voice in the Family Guy franchise) *Jim Cummings as Murdoch (voice, ever since the Captain of the Guards' voice in Shrek (2001)) *Kath Soucie as Emily (voice, ever since Sally Acorn's voice on Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM) *Carolyn Lawrence as Molly (voice, ever since Mrs. Sunshine's voice on The Fairly Oddparents) *Grey DeLisle Griffin as Rosie (voice, ever since Kimiko's voice on Xiaolin Showdown) *Michael Caine as Diesel (voice, his own voice) *Cree Summer Francks as Daisy (voice, ever since Tessa and Vanessa James's voices on Pepper Ann) *Craig Ferguson as Donald (voice, his own voice) *Gerard Butler as Douglas (voice, his own voice) *Bailee Madison as Flora (voice, ever since Princess Penelope's voice on Sofia the 1st) *Nancy Cartwright as Isobella (voice, her own voice) *John Kassir as Thomas's Driver (voice, his own voice) *Tress MacNeille as Madge (voice, ever since Grandma Gertrude on Hey Arnold!) *Jason Marsden as Trevor (voice, ever since Billy Numerous on Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go!) *Blake Clark as Terence (voice, ever since Slinky's voice in Toy Story 3 (2010)) *Rob Paulsen as Billy (voice, ever since PJ's voice on Goof Troop) *Bill Hader as Percy's Driver (voice, his own voice) *Amy Poehler as Rosie's Driver (voice, her own voice) *Nathan Lane, Jack Black and Will Ferrel as the Freight Cars (voices) *Owen Wilson as Henry's Driver (voice, ever since Lightning McQueen's voice in the Cars movie series) *Mindy Kaling as Emily's Driver (voice, her own voice) *Jesse McCartney as Stanley (voice, his own voice) *John Cleese as the Fat Controller (voice, ever since King Harold's voice in Shrek 2, Shrek the Third and Shrek Forever After (flashback beginning)) *Maurice LaMarche as Stanley's Driver (voice, his own voice) *Dee Bradley Baker as Billy's Driver (voice, his own voice) *Eric Idle as Toad (voice, his own voice) *Melissa Altro as Belle (voice, ever since Pippy Longstocking's voice on Pippy Longstocking) *Eddie Murphy as Arthur (voice, ever since Donkey's voice in the Shrek movie series) *Hank Azaria as Cranky (voice, ever since Clancy Wiggum's voice in The Simpsons franchsie) *Matthew Broderick as Neville (voice, ever since Simba's voice in The Lion King movie series) *Denis Leary as George (voice, ever since Diego's voice in the Ice Age Movie Series) *John Ratzenberger as BoCo (voice, ever since Hamm's voice in the Toy Story movie series)